The Rich, The Young, and The Fabulous
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: Two new bodyguards are chosen to watch over a pair of wealthy heiresses for a short time, and are totally unprepared for the task at hand. They both try to resist the seducing sister, and do their best to stay on the best side of the "normal" one.
1. Chapter 1

**In about May of 2009, I began writing this fic in a notebook, and refused to type it up in fear of jinxing it. However, without typing it, I still did not acheive the end product of a good story.**

**So now, I am typing up this story and I am hoping that the people who are kind enough to read and review will send me messages of ideas for the plot. :)**

**There's supposed to be a background peice that most likely took this chapter up by 200 more words, but I chose not to include it quite yet. I will later. **

**So please enjoy my story!**

Sasuke POV

My alarm only beeped once, and my eyes snapped open. I glared at my infernal clock before turning off my alarm to stop the surplus noise. The morning was always the worst part of my day. Evening was the best. Staying up late was my natural lifestyle. It was impossible to get me to sleep before midnight. As it was impossible to wake me before eight.

After my morning routine, I walked to the kitchen to see breakfast on the table. Shikamaru, one of my roommates was already eating. He hardly even looked up upon my entrance. But I knew he noticed me. All that training had to have done something.

"You ready? Are all of your bags packed?" It's the first day of our new positions." He looked at me, fully expecting me to have forgotten.

"I know. The question is, are _you _ready? We can't have your laziness and procrastination making us late." I glared at him, then at the high-protein breakfast in front of me. I knew he wouldn't take it personally. He was well aware of my hatred to waking up before noon.

My roommates and I recently joined a body guard company. Shikamaru and I got jobs together, guarding sisters. We would be moving into the house, so that we could be protecting the girls adequately. My other housemate would be holding down the fort until our services were no longer needed. The man who requested our abilities made us very aware that the time period of our jobs would be short. Only until our positions could be filled by more "seasoned" protectors. Nothing but the best for his girls.

After Eating, Shikamaru went to his room to finish packing. We were ready to leave quickly. The estate was an hour away, in an area where the rich and pompous could enjoy their lives away from the ratty apartment buildings of those who live in reality.

Shikamaru and I found no reason to talk on our commute. We held the same expectations of the girls we would be serving, and didn't see why we should elaborate. So after an hour of silence, we pulled into the large courtyard of a driveway.

The intimidating house leered over us. The building was made to put people in their place, as those of a "lower caliber" would be easily frightened by the largeness and power. However, houses like that did not prove any threat to me. I knocked on the giant French doors. A small crack opened, and a tall, imposing man in a suit stepped out.

"You are the two new bodyguards for the ladies, I presume." He said with an air of assumed superiority, and I could tell that he did not approve.

I nodded, and bit my tongue to prevent myself from making a snappy comment. Butlers didn't like that, and I had no need to be making enemies on my first day of work.

"I am Harold, the estate butler. Come this way. Miss Ino and Miss Sakura should be with you shortly."

**You see, very short chapter. I will be posting the following one very soon (tonight), but it would be LOVELY if you should be kind enough to review this story. You do not need an account, so that's not an excuse. I do not mind criticism, but I do not appreciate rudeness. Thank you so much!**

**-Bambi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of The Rich, The Young, and the Fabulous. Thanks for those of you who have added me to your alerts! It's awesome to know that I am being read. However, an even awesomer way of knowing that this is being read is sending me reviews so that I don't have to keep going to my story traffic to find out. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Sakura POV

My blaring music hardly fazed me in the morning. I rolled over, groaned, and covered my ears with my pillow. I laid in my bed, refusing to move, and wished my alarm ill luck. And the, precisely five minutes after my awakening, my curtains pulled back. Sunlight quickly flew in from the giant breach.

I stared up at my ceiling, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I finally sat up, succumbed to the fact that I was awake. I walked across the room to my clock and checked the time. I didn't bother turning off my music. The noise would keep me steadily working.

I made my bed, making sure of perfection. I kept my room tidy, to make less work for Rina, the maid. I got ready for the day I headed downstairs after putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I arrived to the kitchen to a breakfast of fruit. I planned on tending my birds that morning. So my hair was pulled back by a bandana.

In the kitchen, our cook Opal bustled around, busy as usual. She talked to me all the while through the commotion.

"Are you excited?"

"What for?"

"The new bodyguards, darling!" _Oh._ She always admired our previous bodyguards. She was always so excited to have any kind of a male presence in the household that wasn't the stuffy old Harold. Opal turned from the stove and stopped stirring. She widened her eyes with disbelief. "Oh! You forgot? Dear, they're coming in fifteen minutes! You should get dressed. We can't have them seeing you for the first time half-dressed!" She shooed me out of the kitchen before I could argue. And in my own bedroom, I didn't even need to glance in my closet to know I didn't have anything to wear. My wardrobe consisted of work clothes, business attire, and formal ball gowns. No cute, prissy, girly clothes existed in my small closet. I had better things to use up that space. So I just crossed down the hall to Ino's room. I could always count on her to have cute, yet casual clothes. I also knew she wouldn't mind me borrowing her clothes, as she always urged me to do.

I opened the door to her gigantic walk-in closet. The first thing I saw was her mannequin in the center of the room, and today, it was fully equipped with a mini skirt, a practically see-through blouse, a tank top, and a pair of frighteningly high heels. There was a note on the table next to the mannequin reading "Sakura! I'm out right now, but the new bodyguards are coming today. I know you don't have anything to wear, so wear what the mannequin's wearing! And don't you DARE skip a piece of it. Not even the shoes. There's a hair comb in the purse. I should be home by eleven, a little after they come. Avoir!–Ino" It was also signed with a heart. I rolled my eyes, but I knew full well that if I didn't wear every part of the outfit, then Ino would have a hissy fit and annoy me for three days. While as if I did, she would keep commenting on how "cute!" I was. But only for the rest of the day.

I put on the clothes, and looked in the mirror, feeling ridiculous. The green shirt and comb were okay, but paired with the pink skirt, shoes, and purse, I looked like Frilly McPrissypants, or rather, skirt. There was lace, sequins, and beads all over the outfit I was shiny enough to replace the Fourth of July fireworks. I did not understand in the slightest why I had to get dressed up to meet some guy who was probably twice my age and would be henceforth seeing me in my least appealing apparel. I sighed, shrugged my shoulders, but knew that this was as frilly as I would get that week. _My bodyguard better get used to me in jeans. This is the only time I'm going to dress like this._

The doorbell rang, echoing the chimes through the house. I didn't stir; I knew that Harold would get the door. I checked my hair, did one final twirl to make sure that every irritating detail of my outfit was properly in place, and walked out the door.

I placed my hand on the rail of the gargantuan staircase and gently stepped down the staircase gracefully, like the princesses in the videos I used to watch as a child. The journey was surprisingly long, only because I didn't trot down the stairs, and I ended up teetering the final step. I just looked at the two men in the foyer. They stood still, watching me. My heart beat rose. I hadn't expected them to be so young. Or good looking. Body guards were supposed to be big, burly, and unattractive men. But these men were…well, surprisingly handsome. Well, maybe one more than the other. The taller one had spiky black hair, and deep, black eyes. The other was still tall, with his brown hair in a pony tail. He had cute, brown eyes. Both were quite astounding.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." The tall, black-haired one said nothing. But Brown-Eyes shook my hand firmly and replied.

"Yes, hello, I'm Shikamaru. I am to be your body guard." I nodded, slightly disappointed that the less attractive one was mine. Once more, my sister would get the better looking man. But it didn't matter, they were our body guards, not eligible in the least, and father wouldn't approve.

"Well, I could give you both a tour of the house. Or we could wait for Ino to come back. It won't take long for her to arrive." I glanced around, waiting for an answer. Shikamaru looked at the other man. He nodded.

"We'll just wait until she is back." My cell phone rang, alerting me of a new text. I opened the message from my sister; "Hey, just got home! Are they here yet?" I replied with a yes. Hardly two seconds later, had Ino flown through the doors.

Her eyes first landed on me, and she smiled, happy that I was wearing her clothes.

"You see! You should totally wear green more often; it totally brings out your eyes!" I rolled my ever-so-brought-out- eyes completely expecting the comment.

Ino turned around to the men standing in the room. She did the same double take, obviously having the same reaction as me. she immediately twirled her hair, popped her hip, and snapped her gum in a hideous way that she thought was attractive.

"Hi! I'm Ino. So you guys are the new bodyguards, huh?" They nodded. "So which of you are going to be guarding this body?" The men both flinched, but it was so swift, I thought I'd imagined it. Ino didn't notice anything.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to be you guard." The deep voice slipped out the words effortlessly. No wonder he didn't talk much. I was already intoxicated after a mere three seconds. I took a moment to gather myself, and get my head out of the clouds.

"Okay! Well, now that we're all together, we'll show you the way around." I started to leave the room when Ino spoke

"Can you give us a second? I want to speak with my sister." Ino caught up with me at the door. I turned around to her, waiting for her to start gushing about the handsome men. She didn't disappoint me.

"OH EM GEE! Can you believe Daddy got us such smokin' hot bodyguards? Good thing that totally sexy slice is mine! And you get the cute one! It's a perfect match. I get the hunk, and you get the...still good looking one..." She shrugged.

"Gee, thanks sis, that makes me feel wonderful." But I still didn't care. I knew better than to hope. If Ino got her way, she would have both of them in her bed. I just hoped they were more professional than sleeping with their wards. I looked over to where they were standing uncomfortably. pretending not to hear her screamed whispers.

"Whatever, let's go!" Ino waved to the guys, and they came to the door and we began the tour.

After showing Sasuke and Shikamaru their ways around the estate, Ino and I directed them to their rooms. Harold had already brought their belongings to their rooms.

Ino tapped on Sasuke's door, turned to him, and stated that he was welcome to interrupt her at any time, for any reason. She behaved as if he was a guest at our house, and not one of the people that Father employs. Sasuke looked uninterested, despite her ridiculous antics. I only shook my head at Shikamaru and he shrugged. I supposed he was as used to his partner getting this treatment as I was of my sister giving it. I only hoped that they both had the will to resist it. While she looked idiotic now, they had no idea who they were up against.

**Thanks for reading! And I know that there are more of you reading this! So PLEASE review! Two words or two hundred, I don't care! Every last review means everything to me. Thank you!**

**-Bambi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! And while it seems like I'm doing everything super fast, remember, I already had the first four chapters written. When I actually have to start writing fresh again, it should take me alot more time. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! The more reviews, the faster I write! Enjoy!**

Ino POV

We had just shown the new scrumptious body guards their rooms, and given them time to unpack. Sakura left to go play with her little bird-beasts. She dumped off my clothes that I so graciously lent her on her way out.

I can never understand why she didn't take advantage of the chance to spend money on clothes. There were plenty of other penniless orphans who would have killed to appreciate the life we live now. She was a total waste. She had a totally hot body, but she didn't use any of it. She wore no makeup, and did nothing to make herself attractive. Maybe that's why she's still a virgin. No guy wants to sleep with a girl that doesn't care about how she looks. Now, me on the other hand, I always care how I look. No one ever sees me out of the house in anything less than sexy.

The only time I was less than incredible was when I was painting. Which is exactly what I did at that point. I went upstairs to my studio, put on my painting garb, and began.

I'd been pretty tired that day. The night before, I didn't get any sleep. I'm sure you understand why. I had to wake up early to sneak Naruto out. But then I decided to sneak out with him instead of sending him away. I ran back upstairs, set everything up for Sakura's morning, and zipped right out to his ready car.

There aren't words to describe how free I felt on that ride over to his house. We rolled down the windows, turned up the music, and laughed our way to the brief freedom that we were always chasing. I mean, that's what we're all after, right? All of us who grew up in these spacious castles of a home. And no matter how much more space and money we get compared to the other classes, we still owe someone something, and we can never really leave.

But then again, what am I talking about? I love money. And men. Yes, I love men. More specifically, I love having sex with men. But this was the thing about Naruto, he was sweet and nice. I mean, sometimes, he might not be that smart. When I first met him, he was so loud! But naïve. He was clueless, even after all my flirting! He didn't get that I thought he was hot. It took my direct "I. Want. You." To finally get his attention. But after that, he was all mine. And the shocking thing about him was how gentle and soft he was. It was adorable how he didn't want to hurt me. It was sweet, cute, but totally unnecessary. Maybe it was a good match, him being so cautious. Seeing as I am not at all. It was surprising really, that someone so hyper and charged was so slow and passionate. It wasn't that I don't have passion, I'm sure you can imagine I do. I'm just fierier. I'm all about the fast energy, at least.

But it was getting too routine. I could tell that he was starting to depend on our nights together. I didn't want that. Soon he would be asking about the R word. That's just how guys are. Especially guys like that. They all want commitment eventually. And that was something I couldn't give. It was nice, pretty interesting to have a guy that wanted to go slower. I suppose it was a good change of pace. But I needed to speed that pace back up. And the poor blond wasn't ready to give me that.

So when our fun play date was over, I knew that I needed to cut it off with Naruto before heading home. But before I could start, he spoke.

"So do you think of me as your boyfriend?" He seemed insecure, so I felt bad about what I was going to do next.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do the whole…boyfriend-girlfriend thing." I gave him my pity face. "And that's just the thing; I don't think we should continue this anymore. It's not healthy for you to expect me to give you that I'm not prepared to commit to. So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to accompany you to the banquet next week." I gave him a goodbye peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, Naruto." I left him before he could respond.

While painting later that day, I thought back to the morning's events. After dumping Naruto, I headed out to my favorite boutique, in order to get some material compensation. Already on my canvas was the beginning formation of a picture. I wasn't really sure what it would be, but I just trusted my hands to work their magic.

Behind me, the door opened and closed.

"Hello, Sasuke." I received no response; he didn't even ask how I could tell that it was him. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they address you."

"Hn" And that was the only response I would get. I was thankful the room was dim. I didn't bother opening the curtains when I came in. I wanted a dark environment at the time. And now, it was the perfect scene to seduce him.

I put down my paintbrush, and walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, and made sure to speak in a soft, sexy voice.

"So, you're pretty young. Is this the first time you've body-guarded?" I pressed myself against him, to be sure that he knew I was hot. I even made sure to reveal plenty of cleavage. I knew that girls were supposed to play hard to get. But come on, it's not the medieval times. Nowadays, most guys are too clueless to chase a girl.

He nodded, and added a good "Hn" to make sure I knew that he wasn't ignoring him. I didn't worry about his reluctance to speak. It wasn't bad; in fact, it was an exciting change of atmosphere. Something to keep me guessing. And besides, I knew his attitude will change.

"Well, I'll show you how to protect a girl and make sure nothing else" I pulled my face closer to his. "comes close to her." I considered my luck that he hadn't pushed me off yet, which was a good sign. Still, I got off the guy, and went back to my art. I had nothing to really worry about, he would be mind soon.

Sakura POV

I'd been feeding my birds for almost hand hour when the cage door creaked open. I turned around, to see Shikamaru trying to close the door quietly.

"It's not going to shut unless you slam it." I walked slowly over to the door, being careful of the blue bird on my arm. I kicked the door shut, and the bird, accustomed to the noise didn't move. But once he saw Shikamaru, he flew up to the safety of the nearest branch. I laughed Shikamaru looked slightly hurt, but then decided he didn't care.

I loved tending my birds. Of course, they don't actually need me to help them. There are plenty of bird feeders hanging around, but I still like to feed them myself. The cute little things were so friendly, and always came immediately to my hands.

The time I spent in the cage, Shikamaru spent standing nervously by the door. Most of the birds stayed clear of the new stranger.

I only left the cage a moment to grab a snack in the kitchen. I also tossed Shikamaru a snack. If I couldn't go three hours without eating, how could he survive a day of body guarding? I never saw him eat it, but I knew somewhere between the kitchen and the birds, it was gone.

Sometime in the early afternoon, my friend showed up.

"Hey, Pinky." I turned around, seeing the messy-haired brunette through the rectangles of the metal walls. His furry companion barked at my birds. In a flutter of wings, all of them ascended to the top of the trees. The silly little things, Akamaru wasn't even in the cage.

I left the cage, Shikamaru following. And after locking it, I introduced the two. A curt not from Shikamaru was sent only to be returned by a grunt from Kiba. And of course, some jumping, yelping, and licking on Akamaru's part. _Wow, this is awkward. Kiba's usually so friendly, what's the sudden change in character all about? _

"Um, Kiba, Shikamaru is my new bodyguard." And that was all it took for Kiba's unusually cold nature to replace itself with a smile that erupted on his face. He finally held out his hand to shake. In regular friendly Kiba's fashion.

Once the pleasantries were stated, Kiba turned to me.

"I tried calling you to let you know I was coming. But you didn't pick up. I assumed that meant you were home." He explained. I laughed.

"You know me too well. My cell's up in my room." I picked up Akamaru and headed for the rest of the house. I turned to Shikamaru. Oh, and Shikamaru, you can take a break while Kiba is here. I won't need any protection." I patted to white fuzz ball's head."I'm sure Akamaru can do a fine job of guarding me." Kiba looked at me, mocking hurt and disbelief. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and Kiba might help too."

"But Miss-"

"It's Sakura. Just call me Sakura. I don't like formalities from people practically my age."

"Oh, well Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea to let you go out without a guard."

"Don't worry about it. We won't be leaving the house. And there's no need for you to have to stick to me like glue in my own home. If we do leave, I'll let you know." Shikamaru looked about ready to argue again, but thought better of it.

Once inside, we separated out ways. Kiba and I went to the den. And Shikamaru headed out to…well, I'm not exactly sure.

**And I realized I forgot something:**

**Blanket disclaimer! I do not own Naruto.**

**Anyway, that's that, so review, subscribe, and favorite if you want to! Thanks!**

**-Bambi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but this chapter is pretty short. And it's also the last chapter I wrote before I stopped. So I'm going to have to start writing fresh. School's going to be starting for me tomorrow, so I can't make promices for a routine update. Thank you all for those who are reading this. Please enjoy!**

Sasuke

I spent an aggravating four hours in the art room with Miss. Ino. She constantly looked up at me from over the easel, and winked, or waved in a sickening fashion. Why wave at me? I'm the only other person in the room! She was annoying, but I had to do my best to tolerate her. She was my charge.

And her sister didn't seem to be any better. Her hair is **pink**, and with the pink and green clothing, she looked like an over grown flower. All the glittery, sparkly excess made her an eyesore. I was quite astounded that she could walk in those shoes, nevertheless down a staircase as steep as the one that ruled the main hall of the mansion (I think her grip on the stair rail tightened near the end from nearly falling). The only slight relief from her appearance was her face. It was completely clean, with absolutely no markings or paint on it.

But while I was thinking that there was no way that you could get a frillier girl, her sister burst through the door. She was clad in some skimpy purple dress that was covered in atrocious sequins. Her shoes were-if possible-taller than her pink-haired sister's. I feared that she might whip me with her long blonde hair, should she pass me. She was for a fact, the genuine article.

And her eyes! She looked as if she used a squid to apply all the inky black and purple crap around her eyes. I thought that rich girls were supposed to be classy and snobby. But upon my first encounter with this "Miss." Ino, the only word that came to mind was trashy.

Her failed attempt at having a private conversation with her sister did nothing to help at all. I could tell from the short distance that lead the conversation, and controlled the room. No doubt her father was tripping over himself to please that one. I nearly pitied the other one, due to the obvious fact that her blonde sister was snuffing her out at every opportunity she got. However, I couldn't let the pity hold, because she also tried to mold herself into what her sister was. Which was sick.

While the two girls showed us around the house, I picked up on the sympathetic looks Shikamaru was sending me. He was good with dealing with girls like, well, this. While as I had little patience for them. That's why he took Miss Sakura. We both believed that she would be the worse of the two. We were sadly incorrect.

The only good thing about getting the over-dressed heiress type was that they would probably go to clubs and stay out late. Now that was something I could get used to.

After enduring hours in the art room, which I had a feeling that I would be doing a lot of, she ran downstairs to grab some food. She grabbed two sticks of celery and offered me one. I refused politely, but took note of the fact that her snack was healthy.

_Well she has to work on keeping her body great, she can't just spend all her free time lounging around. She would lose credit among her friends if she wasn't "a perfect two" or whatever dumb number that society is forcing us to believe in._ Although I feel shame in admitting that she is, indeed, rather attractive, I wished she had a nicer way of showing it. Well, maybe not nicer, just…more modest.

On our way back upstairs for who knows what, Shikamaru came up to me without his charge. When asked, he explained that Miss Sakura dismissed him for the afternoon. He had spent some time relaxing and unpacking, and offered to take my post so that I may have an opportunity to do so also. I had never been more thankful in my entire life.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, you know your reviews inspire me to write more, and give me fuel to write more. Thank you so much.**

**-Bambi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovely readers! I cannot believe how many people have reviewed to this story. It's the most I've ever gotton, and I'm really excited about it. I'm very sorry about the delayed update. For those of you who have been reading my authors notes, you know that I only had four chapters pre-written, so I had to actually construct this one from scratch. And so for the wait I apologize. I realize that my chapter sizes have been inconsistant, and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's going to stay that way. **

**So here's the long-awaited chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5:

~Sakura POV~

The den was dark, so I had to walk my hands across the wall until I reached the light switch. Kiba followed me close behind, with Akamaru on his heels, the three of us leading a line to the giant love-sacks around the room. I sat myself down in the great big brown seat, knowing full well that after some time, I will be completely unable to remove myself. Akamaru jumped up onto my lap, and lay down, allowing himself to relax and nap.

Before sitting down next to me, Kiba went to the soda fountain in the back, and poured himself a Pepsi, and for me a Vanilla Coke. Then he sat down beside me, extremely close. This wasn't unusual. Kiba enjoyed closeness, and whenever we were together, he preferred to sit right next to me, instead of in a different seat of the den. Or when we went to walk, he would walk directly next to me all the time, speeding up or lengthening his pace in order to match my own.

I grabbed the remote off the floor and switched on the television, and put on Jaws Two. We were working our way through the Jaws movies. Seeing at least one a week was our plan, and so far, in just the second week, it was already working out. I totally enjoyed the "old-style" suspense, even if the movie wasn't made that long ago. Ino never had the stomach for that kind of film, so she just avoided it altogether, leaving Kiba and I alone to talk and hang out the way we had been talking for years.

Kiba and I met three years before, at a charity event, where my annoying sister had set me up with some air-headed model, and his cousin was trying to do the same for him. We actually bumped into each other at the buffet, where we knew that our dates would not be seen dead. I suppose after that, it was difficult for us to miss each other at parties and banquets. With my pink hair and all, and his messy, never-combed hair. We started talking a lot more, and soon we were the best of friends. I never had many other friends growing up. Ino was really the only girl who would stay with me all the time, mostly only because she was my sister, and she had to.

After the nearly two-hour movie, I announced that I needed to stretch, and Kiba agreed to go out walking around the estate with me. We took our time strolling about my father's incredible estate. The soft grass tickled my bare feet on our way to the horse barn. Akamaru ran ahead, his little white tail waving like a flag down the familiar route down to the large red doors.

When we heard Akamaru barking at the doors, willing them to open, Kiba, with a sudden, playful smile on his face leaned over to me and said "Race ya!" before running off.

"No fair!" I yelled before running off to catch up to him. The wind blew in my face, giving me that free, relaxed feeling that I could only get from the open air. Kiba's fingers touched the door several seconds before I reached them. "That…" I panted "was _not _a fair race." Kiba leaned against the door and smirked at me.

"Come on! I even went easy on you."

"Oh please. You got a head start. Not cool." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"Ooh that hurt so bad." Kiba teased. I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond.

"Whatever, help me open this door." We pulled the huge door to the side, revealing the now clean interior of the barn. The clan hay carpeted the floor, and bales lined one of the walls. My mind momentarily flashed back to my childhood, back when Ino had her horse obsession, and there were at least two ponies or horses in the huge barn at some point or another. I remembered loving to ride the horses, but never loving the horses like Ino did. It was difficult to imagine the sudden change that lead to the dismissal of the horse mania, and the introduction of the boy-craze. I suppose that it's the natural shift from an innocent child to a teenie-bopping pre-teen.

Kiba wasted no time in climbing the ladder that led up to the second floor of the barn, where even yet more hay spread about matted against the floor. Akamaru rolled around in the hay beneath us as I followed Kiba up the ladder. We reached the west window just in time to sit on the couch and watch as the sinking sun painted the sky different shades of pink, yellow, orange, and purple. I stared at the colorful sky over the acres of green treetops, and Kiba glanced at me. He continued glimpsing over at me for a majority of the sunset.

"Kiba, stop looking at me and enjoy the beautiful sunset." I teased him, allowing our eyes to lock. What I saw in his eyes was not something I was used to. Nervousness filled the dark pools of his eyes, but even behind them I still spied drips of his confidence. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Sakura, you are much more beautiful than any sunset." Kiba responded, and pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"Thank you." I furrowed my brow. This was unusual, even for Kiba. I decided to shake away the butterflies in my stomach and turn back to the sunset. He caught my chin and pulled me back to gaze at his face.

"Sakura, would you do me the honor of being my date to the banquet next weekend?" I gasped. I certainly didn't expect that. But looking into his eyes, those dear, beautiful eyes, I knew that it was real. That everything I felt was real. I couldn't believe that I liked-no, loved by best friend. But it was wonderful. Exquisite.

"Yes. Yes!" I drew in the breath that I was denying myself while staring. In a moment, his lips were on mine, and we kissed. He was so soft, so good, I wished in that moment for that kiss to never end. When we separated, the sun had set, and the purple sky was darkening into the mysterious blue of night.

**I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! It means the world to me. :) **

**-Bambi**


End file.
